1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an improved audio preamplifier of the type used for receiving input of stringed instruments and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an audio switching and amplifying apparatus wherein solid state logic circuitry control signal amplification through multiple vacuum tube stages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vacuum tubes in musical instrument amplifiers and pre-amplifiers is quite old and well-known. Indeed, all amplifiers prior to the advent of solid state amplifiers in the late 1950's were constructed utilizing hard, vacuum tube technology. By the same token, solid state logic circuitry and programmable logic technology in general is quite commonplace today in digital electronics and particularly in digital computer design. However, Applicant does not know and has been unable to discover any teachings that would combine the two approaches, i.e., the use of programmable solid state logic circuitry in con-junction with vacuum tube amplifier design for music audio reproduction.